This disclosure relates to image recognition and, more particularly, to an image recognition computing device and a clothing matching software application (“app”) associated therewith for identifying a potential match to a clothing item pictured in a subject image.
It is a common experience for a person to see an item of clothing, such as a shirt or accessory, that the person would be interested in purchasing. For example, the person may see someone walking down the street wearing the clothing item, or may come upon a picture online including the clothing item. It may difficult to discern where the clothing item comes from (e.g., a manufacturer, brand, or vendor), and shopping around in stores or visiting numerous websites to attempt to locate the clothing item is incredibly time consuming and cumbersome. It would be desirable to provide the person with a simple and convenient method for identifying the clothing item.